


(Not such a) Bad Influence

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Series: Who’s Your Daddies? [2]
Category: Take That
Genre: (possibly more than is anatomically feasible), 90s fic, Corporal Punishment, Cum Fetish, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Gang Bang, M/M, Mark is ridiculously accommodating, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: “Rob...please...they’ll be here any minute...we’re gonna get caught!”Daddy Jay and Daddy How are Not Pleased about Robbie leading their Mark astray.
Relationships: Howard Donald/Mark Owen, Jason Orange/Mark Owen, Mark Owen/Robbie Williams, Mark Owen/Robbie Williams/Howard Donald/Jason Orange/Gary Barlow, implied Howard Donald/Jason Orange, implied Robbie Williams/Gary Barlow
Series: Who’s Your Daddies? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585711
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	(Not such a) Bad Influence

Robbie sat on the edge of the bed in his hotel room, swinging his legs back and forth, bored out of his mind. He had counted on sneaking out with Mark and hitting the clubs like they had the weekend before but Mark had backed out at the last minute saying he had to stay in and practice or he’d get in trouble again. (Robbie didn’t understand why Mark bothered with practicing his singing so much, it wasn’t like Gaz would ever let him have a turn!) He debated going out by himself, but that wouldn’t be nearly as much fun. And there was no chance of getting any of the others to break the rules. Not that Mark was all that comfortable breaking them either, but, well, you could persuade that boy to do just about anything. Frankly, Robbie worried about him sometimes.

Fuck it. He was gonna go over to Mark’s room and talk him round.

He started down the hallway and stopped short midway through. There were noises coming from Mark’s room, which was to be expected, but they were definitely not singing.

They were more like...moaning? Yes that was definitely a moan. Followed by an “Oh god! Oh god!” and a rather high pitched shriek.

It sounded like...like...was Mark having sex in there? Had he sneaked in a bird behind their backs? Behind Robbie’s back? And hadn’t even offered to share??

Annoyed, Robbie stalked over to Mark’s room and threw open the door. 

“What’s the big ide…holy fuck what are you doing??”

Mark was lying naked and spread eagle on his bed, panting frantically as he worked two large dildos into his hole. 

He stopped and narrowed his eyes at Robbie.

“Did you ever hear of knocking, Bob?”

“Shoulda locked up if you didn’t want me barging in. You know that. But seriously...what... I…” He stared open mouthed at the ease with which Mark’s hole accommodated both toys.

“How??”

“Practice.”

“*That’s* what you’ve been practicing?? I thought you were working on your singing!”

“Oh I do that as well. But tonight I’m making myself ready for my daddies.”

“Your daddies?? Is that some sort of kinky thing? Why didn’t you tell me you’re into kinky shit??”

Mark gave him a rather withering look like “I’m shoving toys up my arse, Bob, of course it’s a kinky thing” and said “Cos you can’t keep your mouth shut, can ya?”

Robbie started to protest but then realized Mark was right. 

“Doesn’t that hurt?”

Mark shook his head. “Used to. But I’ve been doing it a couple years now. Mostly feels really really good.”

Robbie stared at the beads of precum forming on the tip of Mark’s hard, throbbing cock and absentmindedly licked his lips.

“Can I watch you get yourself off?”

“Oh I never get myself off. I’m not allowed to cum without permission.”

“What would happen if you did?” Robbie asked curiously.

“I’d be punished.”

“Really? Fuck...that’s kinda hot…” A wicked plan started forming in his mind.

“So if I were to reach out and stroke you...here” He ran his fingers lightly over Mark’s shaft, making him gasp and shiver.

“Rob, no...you mustn’t…”

“Or if I should put my mouth...here…” He dropped to his knees and ran his tongue over the tip of Mark’s cock, licking up the drops of precum.

Mark whimpered.

Robbie looked up with a devilish grin.

“You still wouldn’t cum?” 

He ducked his head back down and wrapped his lips around Mark’s prick and began sucking in earnest. Mark groaned loudly and gripped the bedsheets tightly. 

“Rob...please...they’ll be here any minute...we’re gonna get caught!”

Robbie ignored him and carried on sucking.

“Ahem.”

Robbie looked up to see Howard and Jason standing in the doorway. They did not look pleased.

Mark looked terrified.

Robbie was puzzled. “Relax, Markie. It’s just Jay and Dougie, innit?”

The penny dropped a moment later. 

“Wait…*they’re* your daddies??”

“I tried to stop him, Daddy How, Daddy Jay, honest I did…”

Howard glared at Mark sternly. He shrank back.

“You’ve been awfully disobedient lately haven’t you, Markie?” Jason asked.

“First you’re sneaking out with Rob, now this?”

“I’m sorry Daddy Jay,” Mark whispered. He had dropped to his knees in front of Jason’s feet and looked down in abasement. 

“Punish me, Daddies. I deserve it. I was bad.”

“Get in position.”

Mark shifted so he was on all fours, head down and arse up.

“We’ll be right back. Don’t even think about moving or it will be even worse for you.”

Robbie cleared his throat awkwardly. 

Howard fixed him with a piercing glare. “Don’t you move either. You’re next.”

They returned about ten minutes later with a largish leather paddle. And Gary.

“I don’t understand what you want me to...whoa! what the hell is going on here??”

“Mark’s got some sort of Daddy Kink thing going with How and Jay and he’s being punished for being a naughty boy,” Robbie summarized. 

“O-o-o-kay,” Gary said slowly, taking this in. “But why are *we* here?”

“Well I sort of was the one who persuaded him to be naughty so I think I might be getting punished too for being a bad influence…”

He looked Gary over consideringly and shook his head.

“Dunno know why you’re here though.”

Howard stood over Mark with the paddle.

“Rob, Gaz,” Jason spoke out decisively, “you two are going to push those toys into Mark and fuck him good with them while Howard is paddling him.”

“I am going to count you off and watch to make sure Mark doesn’t cum. Your job is to get him as close as possible. Is that understood?”

It took a few moments to figure out an angle where Rob and Gary wouldn’t get hit by the paddle themselves but finally they got it sorted. 

“Right. I’m going to count out four strokes. You ready, Markie?”

“Yes sir.”

“And go.” 

*Thwack* Mark shook as the paddle hit the outside of his arse and the toys hit the inside.

“One!”

He gritted his teeth and panted as they hit a second time.

“Two!”

He was in tears by the third time.

“Three!”

He was barely hanging on by a thread by the fourth time.

“And four!”

Howard dropped the paddle. Gary and Rob let go of the dildos.

Jason sank down to the floor and cradled Mark in his lap.

“Good boy, Markie, Good boy. You took your punishment so well. I’m so proud of you.”

He wiped the tears from Mark’s face and gently kissed his cheek, then took his cock in his hand.

“Would you like to cum now?”

Mark nodded. “Please, Daddy Jay.”

Jason stroked him off, kissing him slowly and gently on the lips as he did.

“I love you, Daddy Jay,” Mark whispered as he came with a quiet shudder.

Robbie and Gary looked at each other, both feeling rather out of place and awkward witnessing what seemed like a very private and tender moment.

Then Howard broke the spell by briskly declaring, “Right. Knickers down, arse up, Bob.”

Robbie gulped nervously and unbuttoned his pants, eyeing the dildos warily.

“Don’t worry. You’re just getting the paddle.”

He let out a breath of relief.

Howard handed Gary the paddle.

“You do the honors, Gaz.”

“What??” Gary and Robbie blurted out in unison.

“Can you think of anyone you’d like even less?”

Robbie shook his head.

“Well then…”

“Same as before. Four counts.”

“One!”

“Fuck!” Robbie flinched as the paddle came down on his arse.

He braced himself for the second blow.

“Two!”

“Oh god…”

The pain was beginning to lead to pleasure. His cock was getting hard.

“Three!”

He could swear he could hear Gary laughing at him. Bastard. 

“Gaz.” Jason spoke sternly. “Sorry,” mumbled Gary, embarrassed.

Robbie smiled to himself.

“Four!”

He arched up to meet the paddle like he was in heat, cursing himself while doing so.

“And paddle down!”

Gary set it on the end table. 

Howard crouched down next to Robbie. 

“You right?”

Robbie nodded. “Won’t be sitting for a while, but yeah.” 

“You sorry you been leading Markie astray?”

Robbie nodded. “Yeah. Yeah I am.” 

Howard patted him on the shoulder and gave him a slightly bashful kiss on the cheek. “Ya did good, kid. Bit mouthy, but good for your first time.”

Robbie felt strangely proud.

“Erm thanks.” He looked down at his erection and blushed. 

“Don’t worry about that. Markie’ll get you and Gaz sorted.”

He turned to Mark, running his hand through his hair and kissing the top of his head. “You feeling hungry, baby boy?”

“Oh yes, Daddy How. Sooo hungry.”

“Think Rob and Gaz might have a treat for you.”

They were about to ask Howard what he meant by that but then Jason and Howard were stripping off and pushing into Mark from behind and Mark was pulling down Gaz’s zip and both he and Robbie were being engulfed in warm, wet, eager suction and a nimble, ravenous tongue working its magic and all they could do was gasp with pleasure and stare in awe at Mark taking the four of them at once.

“Happy, baby boy?” Jason asked.

Mark paused in his sucking for a moment. 

“Oh yes, Daddy Jay. So happy. Feels sooo good having both my holes filled at once...”

“I’m glad, sweetheart. You’re making us feel really happy too.”

Mark grinned proudly.

He gave Robbie and Gary another lick and smiled up at them.

“You both have such lovely yummy cocks.” He quickly returned to sucking them.

“Oh god... that’s it...fuck...yes...oh god...Markie...Markie baby…”

Robbie was first to cum, the rest falling like dominos after him.

Mark sucked him and Gaz dry, licking his lips and closing his eyes in bliss. 

“Soo yummy,” he purred dreamily. 

He stretched languidly like a cat as Jason cleaned him out with his tongue. 

“You take such good care of me, Daddy.”

“You ready to cum now, Markie?”

“Mmm yes...yes please Daddy How…”

Howard took him into his mouth and brought him off with a few licks and a couple moments of tight, steady suction, swallowing easily when Mark began gasping and shaking.

“Almost as sweet as you are, baby boy,” he whispered, wiping his lips. 

Mark smiled, then leaned up to whisper in his ear. Howard listened, nodding, then spoke out loud.

“Rob, Gaz, you mind if the three of us speak privately for a few minutes? Don’t go too far, okay?”

They nodded, hastily pulling their trousers back on and stepping out into the hallway.

“Well that was weird..” Gary started.

“Yeah..but hot!” Robbie grinned lecherously.

“Mmm yeah..”

The lecherous look began to fade from Rob’s face.

“And also...it was really...nice? Sweet.. I dunno...I thought it would be just about getting off but the way they…” 

He drifted off, not sure what to say.

Gary nodded.”Yeah,” he said, “I know what you mean. It’s special, what those three have...it’s…”

Just then the door opened and Jason invited them back inside and kissed them both softly and gently on the lips. 

“Would you two like to be part of our family?”

Robbie and Gary smiled at each other. They answered practically in unison.

“Yes, Daddy Jay.”


End file.
